Grandma Rose
Grandma Rose is the mother of Mary Lou Helperman, and the maternal grandmother of Leonard. Personality She always visits her daughter and grandson every year on Thanksgiving, and stays for several days. However, the pets must be put away at the porch, as she believes she is allergic to them, much to their annoyance. She also has a tendency to get on Mary Lou and Leonard's nerves, as she tends to clean Mary Lou's house and plays childish games that Leonard dislikes. Even so, they ultimately love each other as a family. Appearance As an old woman, she had red hair that was slightly lighter than her daughter's, implying she is graying. She wears red glasses, pink lipstick, a yellow blouse with a light blue collar, and dark blue pants with slip-on shoes of the same color. She also has wrinkles, representing her age. When cleaning, she wears a plaid bandana with green and yellow, yellow gloves, and has a feather duster in hand. In her younger years, her hair color was identical to her daughter's. She wore white pearl earrings and a matching necklace, with a light blue dress, which had darker shades of blue stripes. Finally, she wore black slip-on shoes. Family As mentioned above, Grandma Rose is the matriarch of the Helperman family, being the mother of Mary Lou and grandmother of Leonard. Her husband (assuming she had one) is not mentioned nor appears, implying he is deceased. Not much else is known about the Helperman family, except that either her or her husband's grandparents immigrated from Dublin, Ireland to the United States, making the family of Irish heritage."Tallulahpalooza" Episode appearances "Fresh 'n' Frozey Chocolaccino" Grandma Rose first appears in a flashback as a young woman, voiced by Debra Jo Rupp, in "Fresh 'n' Frozey Chocolaccino", when Mary Lou shares her story of wanting an easy bake oven as a child, earning the money herself by opening up a lemonade stand. Rose encouraged her daughter, saying "Oh, Mary Lou, don't be a can't do, be a can do." Mary Lou would later instill this advice to her son Leonard, who wanted money himself to buy a scooter. "The Turkey That Came to Dinner" She appears in the present time in "The Turkey That Came to Dinner", where she had a much larger role. She arrives at the Helperman household to stay for several days during Thanksgiving. Due to her supposed allergy to them, Spot and the other pets must stay at the porch during her visit, much to their consternation. After smothering Leonard with kisses, she says she has a gift for him, an old video game called Catch the Blob. At first Leonard shows disappointment in the gift, but when he actually plays the game, he becomes addicted, forgetting about the promise he made to the pets, that he would bring them some food. Meanwhile, Grandma Rose meticulously cleans Mary Lou's house, and tells her daughter she has brought a real, live turkey named Lurkey for them to eat. Mary Lou planned on cooking a turkey from the store, but Rose prefers the old fashioned way: finding a living turkey and eating it. Spot and the other pets befriend Lurkey, who is left in the porch with them, and as Scott Leadready II, he gives Mary Lou a soy turkey instead, much to her happiness. Still undeterred, Rose gets an ax to kill Lurkey with, until Pretty Boy and Mr. Jolly in disguise convince her that what she did was illegal, and so Rose finally gives in and accepts the soy turkey. When she and Scott shake hands, Spot realizes something: she didn't sneeze or have any allergic reaction towards him. He convinces Leonard to bring the other pets along to prove Rose is not allergic to them after all, which proves successful. The family then break into song, singing about the spirit of Thanksgiving. Trivia *She has a neighbor named Jean, which is where she obtained Catch the Blob and Lurkey from. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans